Pros and Cons
by MinaTheGodssOfKawwi
Summary: Mina finds Rei on a dating web site! Can she get a second date?
1. Chapter 1

(Hi guys! Im back with a new strory! Make sure to follow me for updates! Please R&R and enjoy!)

(Mina POV)

"Hmmm I wonder which one I like...?" I said while scrolling down a page on my laptop "Online dating is kinda hard" "Hey what about this girl she lives pretty close and she looks nice" I said, I PM this girl the PM reads: Hi I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date? If so then please contact me at 490-568-7582 I hope to get a call! "K that seems welcoming!" I said while sending the message. I keep looking at her profile and find her Facebook "Maby i should look at her Facebook?" I wondered, I opened Facebook and looked at her account and found a lot of pictures with Usagi's boyfriend Mamoru "Mamoru? What are you doing here?" I asked myself. My phone started to ring as I heard the Outer Senshi theme play for my ringer, I picked up my phone "Hello?" "Who is this" A girl asked "Oh this is Minako-Chan!" I said in a cheery voice "Did you-" "YES! I messaged you!" I squealed "So were do you wanna go?" She asked "Well...? Maby to go get come Curry or Ramen?" I asked "Oh ok what about at De La Van SwayLas?" She asked "Mmmmh yes! Of course we can go there!" I said while licking my lips "Ok see you then" She said the she hung up. "Damn! I didn't hear her name!" I yelled "Its fine I guess" I went on to my Facebook page and saw that Rei followed me, I looked threw my posts and most of them were nudes but they were taken by world famous picture artist Mungu so they looked pretty good "Hey wait a sec... Rei favored that one... The one were I... AND SHE LIKED IT!" I screamed "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" I squealed sounding like a fangirl. I looked at the other two she liked "Hmmm she has good taste in woman, Oh wait silly me! That is me!" I busted out laughing. I hoped back on my bed and put my laptop away "Maby? I should prepare for any sex since she like that one picture in particular" I wondered "Naw! I think im good! but I better get to sleep for the date tomorrow" I said while yawning. Soon I fell asleep.

(Rei POV)

My alarm went off and woke me up "GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled "I was dreaming about that girl Mina-Chan..." I sighed "Well time to get ready I guess" I moped out of bed and got into a school uniform and started to walk to school. "Hey Rei-San!" I girl called out out "Oh hey Miko!" I smiled and waved "So...? How did the call go?" She asked "Oh it was OK, I mean I went on to her Facebook and saw what she looked like and wow... She sure is a catch!" I said haply "So Rei-San can I see what she looks like?" Miko asked "Sure!" I handed her my phone and showed her the picture. "Woah Rei she looks about B cup! Perfect size!" Miko said "Yes for me at least I dont know why boys like girls with like D cup breasts! It just seems gross..." "I agree!" Miko said happily "Miko-Chan you always agree with me" I said while laughing "What ever! And at least were at school now so get in class!" She said. And with that Miko-Chan ran to her classroom then I ran to mine almost late for class "Pew! I almost was late!" I said while bursting threw the class room door. I ran to my seat and sat down "Rei-San?" The teacher called "Here!" I responded, The teacher kept taking attendance and we started wrighting notes. 'Man... Mina is a really pretty girl but she seems kinda childish for her age' I thought "Rei would mind answering number two for us?" The teacher asked "Um yes! Its... um... Oh its 46!" I yelled "Thank you Rei you may take your seat" She said, I looked down and noticed that I did stand up for some reason "Oh yea... Heh" I said while sitting down. Soon the school day was over and time for the date...

(Mina's POV)

"Mina to Usagi Mina to Usagi, Are you there!?" I asked threw a walky-talky "Oh yea! Usagi to Minako-Chan!" She said "Ok im waiting outside right now..." I whispered "Ok do you see Her" She asked "Oh yes! Yes I do! She is right there I will talk to you in a sec" "Ok talk to you later Minako-Chan" "K bye Usa" I turned off my walk-talky and walked over to Rei. "Hey are you the girl I got a call from?" I asked "Yes are you Mina?" "Yes! Yes I am!" I yelled in excitement. I looked deep into her purple orbs she has for eyes "Wow whats your name by the way?" I asked "Oh yea, My name is Rei" "Oh thats a very pretty name..." I said. 'Damn this is pretty awkward...' I thought "So would you like to go in?" She asked "Yes please im super hungry!" I said happily. Soon we walked in and sat down there was silence for about 2 minutes but then I broke that silence "So what school do you go to?" I asked "Oh I just go to a catholic school" "Hmm thats pretty cool" The waiter soon came to are table. "So what can i get for you two Fine lady's?" He asked "Oh can I just get a Coke please?" I asked "and can I get a Pepsi?" Rei asked. 'Thats weird they have Pepsi and Coke' I thought 'well what ever at least they have what she wants' I kept thinking until the waiter broke my train of thought, "Miss?" He asked "Oh! Sorry just thinking sorry about that" I added "Well ladys I will go get you drinks" And with that he walked away. "So Minako what were you thinking about?" Rei asked "Oh nothing really" "Are you ok" She asked in a concerning voice she almost sounded worried for me "Yes Reiko im fine" I said trying to copied what she did with the name thing. She blushed "Dont call me that!" She yelled "Sorry 'Reiko' it just suits you" I said while giggling, She blushed again.

Soon the waiter came and put are drinks on the table "what can i get for you to eat lady's?" He asked "Hmm what about the Xeonu" Rei asked 'What is a Xeonu? That sounds like a Pokémon!' "Can i get a Derou?" I asked "Yes would you like Yets on that?" He asked "Yes please!" and with that he walked away to get prepare are food. "Minako-" "Rei please call me Mina" I said with a smile "Oh ok, Mina?" "Yes Reiko?" "What are Yets?" She asked "Oh there a Venus thing" "and what is a Xeonu?" I asked "Oh its a Mars thing" She said 'WHAT?! This girl is from Mars? People from Mars cant love!' I thought "So Mina your from Venus?" She asked "Yes I am the princess of Venus" I said boastfully "Oh well im the Princess of Mars!' She said in a cheery voice "Oh..." My voice trailed off. The waiter came back and put are food on the table I looked at Rei's plate and it was filled with... NAILS! 'Nails give me the creeps! There all mealy and shiny' I thought

(Rei POV)  
I looked at Mina's plate and saw... LEACHES! 'Gosh Leaches give me the creeps they suck your blood! Do Venusians suck blood?' I wondered "Wow Mina your dinner looks great" I said in a shaky voice "Yea yours looks great to" She said sheepishly. We starting eating are dinners, Mina was finished but was gaging while looking at my food "Mina do you have a problem?" I asked "Oh no nothing really... But you eat NAILS!" She yelled "Yeah and you eat blood sucking worms!" I yelled back at her "Im leavening!" She said then walked out leaving ME to pay the bill. Soon I went home and looked at her Facebook "Damn... I should of kept my mouth shut" I said while laying on my bed "Damn it!" I sighed and fell to sleep.

(Ok thats the end for this chapter! Please R&R and stay tuned!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Welcome back! Please R&R and Enjoy! And sorry if this is short my back has been hurting)

(Mina POV)

"Man what was that girls problem!" I asked myself "Gosh... Maby I was being a lil rude" "Well i think ima gunna call her" I said then my phone starting ringing "Huh? Usa why are 'you' calling me?" I woundered. I picket up my phone and answered the call "Hello?" I asked "MINAKO-CHAN!" She sqealed "Yes?" "Mina! Why did you blow Rei off like that?" She asked "Usa how did you know that?" "Well i used my pen to make me a waiter!" She said happly "Usa dont use that for things other then they are intended for" "Oh come on Mina it was fun!" "Tell me about it" I said sacasticly "and Usa we still need to find the other Sailor Senshi" I said in a tone "Oh Mina! Let go of it! They will never remeber!" She scolded me "But Usa-" "Mina listen to me! We dont need them we beat the Chouse we are fine!" She yelled "But... What if they dont ever wake up?" I asked "Mina we dont need them to wake up, Now I have to go to school see ya there!" She said then she hung up. "Im not even going to go to school today!" I said to myself

(Flashback)

"Usa-Chan!" I said while running into her arms "Minako..." she said in a soft tone "Its ok Mina you did all you could" She said while caressing my face "Usa I failed to protect You! Everyone!" I said while crying "Mina its ok" She said quitly "Please Mina we will all be toghether again soon" She said then a beam of light went right threw her I cryed even harder to see her lifeles body fall onto her knees "Mina..." She said while taking her last brethes "Yes Usa?" "Mina..." Those were her lasts brethes and 'Mina' Was the last word and last thing she saw. "USAKO!" I yelled in pain "I will never leave you again!" I scremed

(End of Flashback)  
-

"Gosh Mamoru doesnt even care about her" I said with my voice trailing off, I sighed "Oh Rei i just wish we could of been more then we were" I said with my voice trailing off again

(Flashback)

Me and Rei and the other Senshi were in the middle of protecting are princess "Rei! Watch out!" Ami yelled then a beam of light was comeing at Ami but Makoto got in the way so Ami would survive "Mako-Chan!" Ami and Usagi screamed 'Shit... My strongest Senshi is down for her lover!' I thought. Ami looked at me "Comander what will we do?" She asked "Well Um? We will find something out!" I yelled. Then a another beam of light was sent towards Ami it went straght threw her "Ami-Chan!" Usagi screamed again "Rei you try to hold them off I need to get Usa to safty!" "But Mina-" "Thats a order Mars!" I yelled at her then I grabed Usagi's arms and started running, "Mina forget about me!" She yelled at me "No you are the princess" "But Mina she is your lover!" after she said that i stoped "Usa... I may love her but I love you more" Then are lips crashed into a passionate kiss "Mina I-" "Shhh" I said. Then a man I have seen so many times walked in "Usako..." He said in a evil voice "Usako" He repeated again "USAKO!" He yelled and jumped into mid air then shoot a beam threw Usagi "Usa!" I ran over to her.

(End of flashback)


End file.
